This invention relates to apparatus for venting a container containing fluid upon the pressure in the container reaching a predetermined pressure. This invention further relates to combination apparatus for venting a container containing fluid upon the pressure in the container reaching a predetermined pressure and upon the vacuum, or negative pressure, in the container reaching a predetermined vacuum or predetermined negative pressure. Still further, this invention relates to apparatus for venting a container containing fluid upon heat applied externally to the container reaching a predetermined temperature.
Numerous venting apparatus are known to the art for venting a tank containing a fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,468, patented May 28, 1968, R. I. Fleming, et al, inventors, entitled SAFETY VENT FOR VEHICLE TANK, discloses a safety vent for a vehicle gas tank. U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,445, patented Nov. 24, 1992, Mark W. Vertanen, inventor, and entitled RELIEF VENT APPARATUS, discloses combination pressure and vacuum relief apparatus for being mounted to a container to relieve both over pressure and under pressure in the container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,027, patented Aug. 31, 1993, Mark W. Vertanen, inventor, entitled COMBINATION RELIEF VENT AND CLOSURE APPARATUS, discloses an improvement in the earlier mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,445 patent and in addition to disclosing combination pressure and vacuum relief apparatus for a container, this patent also discloses fusible relief vent apparatus for venting a container in response to external heat exceeding a predetermined temperature. U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,530, patented Nov. 14, 2000, Michael A. Fernandez, inventor, entitled VENTING CAP WITH YIELDABLE PLASTIC RING, discloses a venting cap with a yieldable plastic ring for venting a tank containing a fluid which expands in response to heat applied externally to the tank upon the externally applied heat reaching a predetermined temperature.
Apparatus for venting a container containing a fluid and embodying the present invention may include a poppet mounted to the bottom of a cap or flap mounted to a housing for being mounted to the container. The apparatus may include a fastener for fastening the cap of flap to the housing and which fastener may be a fusible fastener for unfastening the cap or flap and for venting the container to the atmosphere upon heat applied externally to the container reaching a predetermined temperature. The poppet may comprise a pressure relief poppet for venting the container to the atmosphere upon the pressure in the container reaching a predetermined pressure and the poppet may be a combination poppet for venting the container to the atmosphere upon pressure in the container reaching a predetermined pressure and for venting the container to the atmosphere upon a vacuum, or negative pressure, in the container reaching a predetermined vacuum or negative pressure.